one for me, three for you
by siberat
Summary: Summary Ratchet is sick of other bot's wanting to always feed him, so this time, he makes his feeder eat as well.
1. Chapter 1

The slow boring days of life on the Ark eventually came to an end. Rachet stepped off the transport shuttle and rejoined a handful of the Lost Light crew on another planet. His spark sank upon realizing First Aid wasn't with them, but instead, he was accompanying a search team consisting of mechs he really felt indifferent about. This was going to be just great! At least he had the rest of the afternoon and night to himself; the mission wouldn't start until the next morning.

Ratchet made his way to their hotel and upon checking in, he took his keycard and made his way to his room. He wondered through the halls until he stood in front of his room's door. With a sigh of relief, Ratchet fed the keycard in the slot and the locked clicked open. Pushing the door wide, Ratchet entered the room; it was small but cozy. Noting of just one berth, Ratchet smiled; at least he didn't have to share a room.

The window gazed upon the hotel's pool and Ratchet idly watched as several enjoyed playing in the water. The sun was out and it was a warm day. Perhaps he should go for a swim? The medic shook his head no; he didn't feel like it. Turning away from the window, he walked to his berth and plopped himself down. He turned the podcast system on and with the remote, flicked through the channels. Nothing good was on! Flicking it off, he tossed the remote on the dresser and noticed an advertisement card.

Ratchet picked it up and looked it over. It advertised an all you can eat energon buffet filled with culinary delicacies. Apparently, this place prided itself on their desserts! His mouth began to water at the thought of going down and judging for himself if their delicious desserts were indeed the best in this solar system. A voice did nag at the back of his mind; would it a good idea to go down and overeat on those desserts? He was never one to just have one slice of cake- hell, given the option of two cake, he couldn't stop at just one. Plus, they were heading out for their silly treasure hunt the next day. Would this really be a wise decision?

Most likely not.

"Just one, please." Ratchet told the cashier as he handed over the right amount of credits and walked into the buffet. They had a full meal selection of such exquisite energon delicacies, but it was the dessert selection that called out to Ratchet. Before he even found himself a table, he walked over, picked up a plate and began selecting the colorful sweets he wished to taste.

Once his plate was heaping, Ratchet found a booth in an empty spot and sat down. Then a hard decision had to be made; which to try first? The cream filled cupcakes looked good, as well as the tarts-truthfully, everything looked good! It was a hard choice, but what he settled upon tasting first was a slice of cake with pink frosting. Slicing the tip off with his fork, Ratchet brought the utensil and laced the tasty treat in his mouth. Primus it was delicious! His optics closed and he hummed as he savored the decadent, sweet taste. Once swallowed, Ratchet smiled and grabbed himself another forkful.

Once the cake was gone, he worked on scarfing down the cupcakes. They were simply to die for! The cakey section was so moist and the cream filling was just the right blend of sweetness to make the little treats the perfect blend of goodness. The medic licked his finger's clean and went to work on the cherry tart- which was delicious! In a matter of no time, Ratchet cleared his plate of all the desserts.

They truly were amazing! He licked his lips as he rubbed his tummy- he wasn't nearly full, but thought about the activities planned for the next day. With all the traveling around he was expecting to do, he really shouldn't overindulge himself. He immediately knew it was a bad idea coming here! He couldn't stop himself from seconds when some new desserts were placed out.

Ratchet selected more pastries; ones with hot fudge dripped over them and freshly baked double chocolate chip cookies that were still warm so they almost broke apart. Once there was no more room- some little candies were even spilled in the spaces- Ratchet made his way back and dug in. His regrets vanished as soon as his bit into a moist cookie- these were even better than his carriers made growing up! Swallowing the warm gooey treat put him in his happy place. He didn't care if he had to move around the next day; didn't care if anyone else pointed and laughed, he just wanted to stuff himself full of these decadent sweets!

After clearing that plate and one more afterwards, Ratchet felt a little guilty as he rubbed his stuffed belly. He gained all the weight back that he had lost. It's not that he hated being fat; he didn't mind having a pudgy belly and being on the large side; in fact, he rather liked eating until he was stuffed so full. Expelling a sigh, Ratchet could picture what tomorrow would be like; he would trail behind, complaining that he was so tired of walking due to carrying around the extra weight. Getting up from the table, Ratchet made his way to the dessert table once again. He'll be ridiculed tomorrow, so he minus well eat what he wants and be happy right now.

After selecting the treats he wanted, Ratchet returned to his booth once again and took a cupcake and began to eat it.

"Hey, what's up?" A voice called out and startled the medic.

Great. Ratchet tried to chew and swallow his mouthful as quickly as he could. Why the hell did Drift have to sit with him as he overeats his sweets? He preferred to be alone- or with First Aid- when he stuffed himself to such a large size. To his annoyance, the sword's mech sat down uninvited.

"What do you want?" Ratchet muttered out, then stuffed the remaining half of the cupcake in his mouth.

Drift just shrugged. "I saw you eating here all alone and just figured I'd join you for the company." Ratchet just 'harrumphed' the best he could. "The food here's good, huh?" Drift gave a smirk.

Ratchet furrowed his brows and slammed his fists onto the table, which caused Drift to jump. There was no doubt Drift could see his chubby belly. "So you came here to tease?" Ratchet got to leave, but he barely touched all the sweets on his plate. Dammit! He wanted to eat more!

"No!" Drift pleaded. "Don't go Ratch! I wasn't teasing!"

Reluctantly, Ratchet gazed over the flaky white mech and discovered he was serious. He sat back down and folded his arms across his chest while giving his best pout.

"Aww don't be like that," Drift said and grabbed one of Ratchet's cupcakes. "Come on, I know you want it." Drift shoved the cupcake into the medic's mouth, and Ratchet had no choice but to chew the delicious treat. "See, it wasn't that bad!" The third in command went to grab another treat, but Ratchet grabbed the mech's wrist.

"Why the bloody pits does every friggin' bot wanna frickin' feed me?" Ratchet shouted fiercely, released his grip, snatched a cupcake and shoved it into Drift's mouth. "How's it feel?" Primus, he was going to feed someone else for a change.

Drift chewed his mouthful then swallowed. "Tasty." Drift gave a lewd grin and proceeded to try to feed Ratchet another one. "Hey, only being fair. I let you feed me, so I can feed you."

Ratchet shrugged his shoulders and opened his mouth. What was the difference after all? He ate the cupcake in a few bites, but when Drift picked up another, Ratchet shook his head no. "You have to eat it."

"I see," Drift said as he licked at the cupcake's icing. "For every one you eat, I have to take one?"

"No," Ratchet laughed. "For every snack I eat, you have to take three."

"Wha?" Drift complained. "That's not fair!"

"I think so," Ratchet exclaimed and patted his stomach. "It gives you a chance to catch up since I already started."

"Very well," Drift said with a quirky brow. He took a huge bite of the first cupcake and began to chew. "Mmmmmmm," Drift moaned at its sweet taste and swallowed. "They taste so good!" He stuffed the last bit into his mouth and took his second and did the same, then grabbed for his third. Once completed, Drift selected the biggest cupcake and set it in front of Ratchet. This continued, Ratchet eating one cupcake to Drift's three until the plate was emptied and Drift needed one more.

"Aww... Looks like we are out." Drift smiled, but Ratchet just laughed.

"Go get some more," Ratchet demanded. "I'm still a bit hungry."

"I'm getting full," Drift replied. "But I can get you more-"

"Nope," Ratchet laughed. "We had a deal, remember? Don't tell me you're too much of a lightweight..."

Drift smiled and stood up. "I'll get you-erm- us some more, then." He walked to the table filled with desserts and selected an assortment of tasty treats. He returned with two plates full of smaller treats, set them down on the table, and this time, he sat next to Ratchet at the booth.

"I believe you still need one," Ratchet spoke as he selected out a blueberry tart and set it in front of Drift. That tart actually looked very scrumptious- looked very moist as Ratchet stabbed a heaping pile on the fork. Carefully, the medic took the treat to Drift's mouth and upon it opening very wide, Ratchet placed the tart in the other's mouth. Once Drift finished that mouthful, Ratchet gave him another. It was surprising how fun it was to feed him. It seemed all too soon that the blueberry tart was finished.

"Your turn," Drift said as he wiped his mouth. He picked a huge brownie off one of the plates and brought it to Ratchet's lips. "Open wide!" Ratchet did as he was told and took an enormous bite.

"Mmmmm..." Ratchet hummed as he chewed the savory tasting brownie and once that bite was swallowed he opened his mouth for more.

This continued on, both gobbling up two plate's worth of food until Drift was working on his last tart. He had slowed down a long time ago, but Ratchet kept forcing him to eat. Many times the medic thought the other was going to give up, but no matter how much whining Drift did, he managed to finish. He slouched back in his seat with his hand rubbing his sore fat belly as Ratchet fed him his last bite. Drift struggled a bit, but managed to swallow the last mouthful.

"All done...?." Drift asked, hoping no more would come.

"I don't know about you, but I am completely stuffed!" Ratchet said as he stretched out his arms. His belly looked so swollen, but he felt good.

"I'm so stuffed I think I am gonna explode," Drift said, then let out a burp. "Excuse me."

"You didn't eat all that much," Ratchet said and pinched at the sword's mech stomach. "Barely got yourself a belly."

"Well, it's gonna take more than meditation to work that all off!" Drift said as he got up. "But I am too tired to really do anything other than lie down."

"Me too," Ratchet said as he slid out of the booth and got to his pedes. "I'll probably just call it an early night."

Drift nodded and led the way towards the lifts to the hotel rooms. Ratchet followed behind him, and couldn't help but notice his curvy thighs. True, all of Drift's overeating didn't give him a huge belly; his belly was just a little flabby. But most of the gained weight went right to his thighs. Drift was always a curvy mech; he had a slim waist and nice shapely legs, but now, dear Primus, his thighs looked very squishy and voluptuous!

Ratchet couldn't stop staring at the way they rubbed against each other as the other mech walked. Drift's aft even looked a bit plumper. A pair of hands covered that aft from Ratchet's view, and upon returning his glance upwards, Ratchet discovered Drift looking back at him with a cheeky grin.

"Stop looking at my can," Drift playfully said. Ratchet just shrugged as the pair walked through the lobby and reached the elevators. Ratchet pressed the button to go up, and once the doors slid open, both mechs walked inside.

"Did you get the fourteenth or fifteenth floor?" Drift questioned as he pushed the fifteenth floor for himself.

"Fourteenth." Ratchet replied. He stared at Drift's aft and thigh's as the mech shifted his weight back and forth.

"Lucky." Drift idly said. "I just hope who I have to shack up with isn't there."

"Who are you bunking with?" Ratchet asked.

"Ehhh..." Drift grumbled as he looked over his shoulder. "Swerve."

"Ouch," Ratchet said as he scrunched up his face. Swerve was a great bot, just talked entirely too much! Drift, on the other hand, was a relatively quite mech, and the two just didn't mix well. "Let's hope he's gone and out most of the night."

"Or even if he comes back, I'll just pretend to be asleep." Drift replied, still shifting his weight back and forth.

Ratchet nodded but couldn't take his optics off of Drift's plump thighs. He could only imagine how soft and squishy they probably felt. Oh, how he would just love to tickle his hands and pinch the insides of that mechs thighs! Before he knew it, Ratchet's hand crept forwards and the fingertips brushed along the backside of those thighs. Once he trailed along to the inside, Ratchet pinched at the chub.

"Ahhyip!" Drift shrieked and turned himself around, but not fast enough. Ratchet was able to rub his hand along the pudgy thigh one last time. Drift broke out laughing and Ratchet firmly hit the aft. The swords mech quickly pressed his backside against the wall of the elevator, but that didn't make Ratchet stop.

The CMO pressed himself against the giggling mech and pinned him there. Drift didn't protest, just stood there panting as Ratchet carefully nudged the legs apart. The medic slid a hand down and playfully rubbed and slapped at the chubby thighs. When the tips of red fingers glided along the surface, Drift flinched and couldn't stop laughing.

"T-That * GAH* Ti.. Tickles!" Drift managed to squeak out in between laughs but stopped once he noticed how close Ratchet's face was to him. He licked at his lips as he saw the distance closing, wrapped his arms around the medic's flabby sides and half lidded his optics in anticipating the kiss.

The elevator pinged and its doors opened. They reached the fourteenth floor entirely too fast! Ratchet pulled himself away from the swords mech and couldn't help noticing the look of disappointment in Drift's face. With a smile, he held his hand out for Drift's.

"Come with me?" Ratchet asked.

Drift smiled and put his hand in the one offered. The pair walked side by side, hand in hand down the hallway, all the while Ratchet wondered if Drift was as horny as he was.

* * *

I am going back to school- hence why the writing ( and drawing) slowed down. I am working on a gift fic, perhaps a solo fic of another idea, and then gonna finish up building of a trine and as I lay here- just will be slow going but bare with me, i'll get there!


	2. Chapter 2

The pair of bot's walked down the silent corridor pretty much side to side, enjoying each other's warmth. With a quick motion, Ratchet keyed open his room's door and welcomed Drift in. The swords mech happily agreed, entered the room and walked around. Taking a slow, deep breath and exhaling, Drift relaxed as he enjoyed the simplicity of it's privacy. The door swished closed suddenly catching Drift's attention, causing him to jump then turn around with a smile; he remembered where he was and who invited him in.

"I would kill for this room," Drift said jokingly to break the silence. "Or at the every least, not to have to share with Swerve."

Ratchet couldn't help but shutter and let out a chuckle. "Ahh...It's only for a little bit. I think you'll survive. Maybe." Ratchet made his way to the berth, gathered a bunch of the pillows and piled them up against the headboard. Letting out a sigh, he plopped himself down. The medic wore a smile on his face, patted the berth next to him and Drift beamed as he walked over.

Climbing onto the berth and laying down next to Ratchet, Drift laid back and snuggled into the medic's side, actually, more like melted. Ratchet enjoyed this. The way Drift boldly cuddled tightly against his side with his helm resting on his chest made him feel so wanted. The CMO sighed and let his hands wander down the other's slender back, gently rubbing and massaging as he went.

"Hmmmm," Drift lazily moaned as he rolled himself over so that his belly rubbed against the CMO's side and wrapped his leg over the medics. His hands rubbed at Ratchet's pudgy belly and pinched as he shifted his gaze up. "Feels so nice."

Now, Ratchet had never been a direct mech. He usually lets others take the initiative and make the moves. However, with Drift pretty much laying over him, rubbing himself gently against his body-hips pretty much grinding against his thigh, Ratchet couldn't restrain himself. He pushed Drift off of his side and onto his back. Before Drift could do anything more than whine, Ratchet straddled over him and leaned down.

"Got a problem?" Ratchet huskily asked, and Drift happily shook his head no. "Good." Ratchet lowered his helm to Drift's and placed a gentle kiss on the other's lips. The second time their lips met, the medic felt his partner respond. It felt good when Drift kissed back; his lips moving softly along his, demanding more attention by flicking his tongue across and then sucking them. With a moan, Ratchet pressed in deeper, slid his tongue out, and when those sweet lips opened, his tongue dipped in and explored.

Ratchet didn't know why kissing Drift felt this good. He didn't know why he was craving this kind of attention suddenly. All the CMO knew was he loved feeling Drift's tongue rub against his own and how Drift moaned and wiggled his body beneath his. Feeling Drift's hand's brush against sensitive wires and pinch at his belly was simply divine! Feeling his body warm up under Drift's touch, he reluctantly broke the kiss. Too much of that and he would loose himself before anything even began, and he had much more planned than just kissing.

Flashing a smile, Ratchet shimmied himself down, leaving a trail of kisses as he went. His tongue left a wet trail down a sleek chest plate, and when soft, little pudgy belly came into his view, he gave a nip. Drift squirmed, then giggled and playfully slapped at the medic's helm, though didn't make a real effort to stop him. Instead, Drift pressed his hips into his partner and rubbed his heated panel over Ratchet's chest.

Ratchet gave a lewd smile as he pressed Drift's needy hips down. The sword's mech whispered out an apology, but Ratchet paid it no heed; his hands had found the chunky thighs and began to kneed them as he licked at the hip plates. All he could think about was pleasing Drift. He wanted Drift to scream out his name with unbridled pleasure.

His tongue trailed down, gliding against the seams until the heat greatly increased. The medic knew he was over Drift's spike panel, and with a devious chuckle began to tease by planting gentle kisses while mouthing along the edges of said panel. Upon hearing Drift moan, Ratchet smiled to himself; while he may not be the most experienced mech out there, at least he was doing a good job. It was nice to hear some encouragement from his partner.

Soon enough, Drift's panel snapped open, and his spike pressurized. Without too much thought, Ratchet gently wrapped his hand around the spike and traced its pattern until he reached the tip. Once there, Ratchet placed his lips to the head and gently kissed. Sneaking his tongue out and tracing the ridge, the medic circled around the spike before enclosing his mouth around it. He began to suck at the erect spike and slowly brought it deeper inside.

The swords mech let out a deep moan and nudged his hips up. Upon Ratchet sucking hard as he rose to the tip, cooling fans clicked on and hummed rhythmically in the otherwise silent room. With his fingers digging into the sheets, Drift gasped as he spoke. "That... Feels r-ah-really good!"

If it was possible to smile with a cock in your mouth, Ratchet would have. He loved hearing Drift moan and whimper. Ratchet slid his mouth down, rubbing his tongue along the back ridges and repeated the actions for he was eagerly wanting to please. Drift's hips raised up, and the two synced in pace with each other. The medic would allow the spike to slip deeper with each thrust, until eventually the spike was carefully swallowed down.

Drift hissed when Ratchet would swallow; the action causing a warm, tantalizing sucking action made Drift feel as if volts of electricity were flowing through his body, and it felt really good! However this proved to be too much for the sword's mech, who gasped for air as he tried to grab the other's attention.

"R-Ratch! Waa..wait!" Drift cried through sorry eyes, but it was too late. Hot trans-fluid spilled in the medic's mouth whether he was ready or not. "Ahh... I'm... erg...I'm sorry!" This didn't stop the swords mech from moaning out his orgasm.

After swallowing and wiping his mouth, Ratchet sat on the edge of the bed and tried to hide his enthused smirk. "For what?"

"For, you know," Drift mumbled with crimson cheeks. "Um, cumming so quick. It just, ah, felt so good." He fiddled with the sheets first, then his own fingers.

"Well, I don't know if things changed over the times and I am a little bit behind," Ratchet answered. "But the last I knew, that was supposed to feel good and make you loose it."

Drift chuckled as he shrugged and smiled. "Yeah. Well, I just wanted to last long enough for you to get some enjoyment."

Ratchet snorted as he got up and walked to the energon dispenser. He poured a huge glass, chugged down half of it, then returned to the berth and handed it to Drift. "Here, drink this. You'll need it." He said and watched as the swords mech drunk the rest down.

"Why?" Drift questioned and set the empty glass on the night stand.

"Because I never said I was done with you," Ratchet smirked as he crawled across the berth, grabbed the other behind the knees and spread them apart. Kisses were laid along the knee joint, then traveled down to the thighs, which Ratchet licked and eventually nipped. Drift jerked his leg away as he giggled, but this didn't stop the CMO.

"AHAH!" Drift gasped, but Ratchet just continued sucking on the pudgy thighs. "That tickles!" A hand was brushed across Ratchet's helm, but all the medic done was give a throaty growl, push the hand away and simply continue on.

The messaging traveled closer to the swords mech's exposed valve, and the sensation grew arousing. Finger's delicately traced the leg joints and ever so slowly make their way to fondle closer to the desired sweet spot; but the touch never came. Drift whined and swiveled his hips, hoping Ratchet would either get the point or the movement would force the other's fingers across his port.

The fact was, Ratchet knew what Drift wanted, but wasn't letting him have it that easily. Instead, he traced around the outside folds of the port, ever so slightly pressing in to rub the lips against themselves then to pull them apart. The receiving mech whined and begged as his valve began to leak lubricant, but Ratchet didn't give in until Drift's cooling fans clicked faster and was nearly crying for the touch.

Only then did Ratchet gently slide his fingers over the outside node, then over the damp lips of Drift's port. The digits explored the folds, sweeping in circles and finally scooped over the valve. The lubricant was collected on the fingers, and the CMO brought his fingers to his lips and licked them clean. A smile cracked on his lips and looked right at Drift's optics.

"Tastes so sweet," Ratchet said. The lubricant tasted sweeter than any treat he had eaten before. Drift laughed, the kind that made his whole body shake. When Ratchet glared at the mech, he didn't see a hint of malice, but rather a look of adoration. Before he realized it, Drift had snuck a pillow under his aft to prop it up.

"Well, eat up, big boy." Drift said lewdly with a look of pure desire.

And Ratchet had no qualms about obliging. Definitely no qualms at all.

A/n- So what has been going on in my life if you care- and even if you don't:

Well, it's been slow going here because I am a full time student- i rarely get a chance to write- this story was written for about 2 weeks in what little free time I have. :(. This was going to be just 2 chapters, but i decided to do three- it was just going to be a really long chapter, but i broke it in half. I try to get at least 3 k words per chapter now, but it's prolly gonna be best to break them up.

I do plan to finish this- but am going to work on a chapter for my gift fic ( person is patiently waiting!), then finish this story. I'll prolly take a break from this series to finish up the gift fic, the trine story ( its really close one more major event that will take 2 chapters) and work on finishing As I lay here ( prolly got 2-3 chapters left as well) But once I am dong with the trine story- gotta really brainstorm for the second chapter in the series ( i know what is going to happen in the third story in the series, but just basics for the second). But I am going to try writing that series differently in hopes to better my writing style ( i am taking a business english class- so i am hoping that helps!)

Once I finish up them- I will pick up here again ( after I finish this story-got one more chapter) but i know its gonna be a cliffhanger- so just bear with it.

But stories are gonna be slow going here. And I hope they come out ok still. Took my time proofreading this, so I hope you enjoy.

:D


	3. Chapter 3

The tip of Ratchet's tongue slowly grazed over the wet port. The medic was immediately rewarded with the sound of cooling fans spinning faster and a lusty moan. Pressing deeper, the CMO repeated the actions only pushed deeper. Once the top was reached, the eternal node was gently sucked on and flicked.

Drift's hips bucked and pivoted against the action. Finally getting this kind of attention from his secret crush was a dream come true. While the swords mech was always willing to be intimate with the medic, he never got the impression that the other would be interested. True, he didn't drop obvious hints to his crush, but Drift made sure to look for signs of interest. He propped his arms under his head and lavished the sight-and feeling-of Ratchet licking at his port.

The medic wasn't shy, not by a long shot. With his face pressed against the other's port, every attempt to please Drift was made. Ratchet's lips caressed around the port's rim while his tongue playfully flicked inside. Once again, he was just teasing. His tongue never fully entered the valve, but instead just enough to drive its owner crazy. Even with the hips pushing down, Ratchet made sure he had his fun.

"Ratch... Stop being such a, ah, tease!" Drift demanded, but whined when he discovered Ratchet pulled away to look up at him.

"It's so fun though," Ratchet replied as he licked his lips, then placed a kiss on a red thigh, followed by a nip.

Drift let out a defeated sigh. Ratchet always had to be difficult and have his way! Resting his head back, Drift let the medic have his way. He would just have to patiently wait for what he wanted, which was going to be extremely challenging.

"There's a good mech," Ratchet cooed and gave a cheeky grin. He went back to work, taking his time as he traced his tongue over the folds of the sport car's valve. Lapping up any fluid that leaked, Ratchet kept himself busy as he teased his partner. When the hips bucked and pressed against the CMO's face, Ratchet calmly steadied them with his hands. Drift moaned his frustration out, but it only caused Ratchet to chuckle.

Once and only when Drift relaxed, Ratchet then slipped his glossa inside. He wiggled his tongue, swirling it against what nodes it could reach before slowly sliding back out. The tongue danced along the outside, gently stroking the outside node before returning and pressing inside again. Drift pushed his hips down onto the medic's face and let out a moan.

Shifting his weight, Ratchet freed up a hand to add to the mix. First, a finger rubbed gently along the outside folds, then the medic's tongue was removed to be replaced by the finger. With an agonizing slow pace, the finger pressed in deep, rubbing itself against nodes. Cooling fans clicked on higher, and Ratchet admired the sight of Drift.

The white mech had his optics closed, head thrown back slightly, and mouth Oed in a silent cry. Upon withdrawing the digit and pushing it back in, Drift squirmed and shot his optics open wide. Ratchet smiled, enjoying the way he made Drift react.

"Feel good?" Ratchet asked.

"Simply amazing," Drift replied and sighed, lubricant oozing down the CMO's finger and trickling out his valve.

A second digit was added and slowly moved around. While the two fingers stretched and played with the port, Ratchet placed his mouth back on the outside node of the swords mechs port. He went all in, sloppily licking his tongue over said node. When humming added to the mix, Drift cried out.

"Ung... R-Ratch- hold-AH- up!" Drift pleaded but Ratchet only thrust his fingers in deeper and quicker as he sucked hard on the outer node. "Ah- P-Primus!" Drift whined as his valve clenched up a few times, then released its overload for a second time. While slowing his actions, Ratchet kept pressure on as Drift rode out his overload. The sports car collapsed and breathed deeply as he tried to gather himself.

With a smirk on his lips, Ratchet withdrew his fingers and once again walked to the energon dispenser. Pouring another glass of the blue liquid, Ratchet took about half for himself, wiped his mouth and returned to the berth. Sitting on the edge, the CMO waited for Drift to catch his breath.

"You know," Drift mumbled as he scooted himself into a sitting position. "I wanted you to get some pleasure out of this too." He held his hand out, and when the glass was offered, the swords mech took it. Drinking half his portion at once, Drift rehydrated his systems.

"I' have more planned, don't you worry," Ratchet lewdly said as he laid on his back on the berth.

At those words, Drift nearly spit out the energon he was drinking. Once the initial shock wore off, he grinned as he sat the glass on the nightstand and laid himself down next to the medic. He snuggled himself in close, placed a kiss on the medic's cheek, and whispered, "So, what do you want me to do for you?" Ratchet only shrugged. "Come on, let me do something."

Well," Ratchet spoke. "Do you give out belly rubs?"

"You want your tummy rubbed?" Drift questioned playfully, and Ratchet nodded his head yes. Drift slid his hand onto the medic's chest and slowly moved his hand down to the squishy belly. Once there, the hand moved in slow, circular patterns over the chubby belly. "You're like a giant teddy bear," Drift cooed.

"A what?" Ratchet asked.

"A Teddy bear. It's a squishy, cuddly stuffed bear the humans would have." Drift explained as he laid his helm on the other's shoulder as he continued to rub circles over the other's belly. "Many times, the human would snuggle the teddy bear as they slept." Drift gave the belly a squeeze. "I could do that with you all night." The stomach was jiggled, patted, and pinched until Drift straddled over Ratchet's hips. Leaning down, Drift left a trail of kisses along the pudgy stomach. He added his tongue to the mix, eagerly licking and mouthing at the CMO's stuffed belly. The sword's mech trailed his way down lower, licking onto red hips, and kissing at the interface panel. "Open up," Drift demanded, and Ratchet eagerly obeyed.

Once scooted down, Drift focused his attention on the spike's sheath. Using his fingers to message and his tongue to tease, Drift worked until Ratchet's spike pressurized and immerged. Applying feather-light touches, Drift danced his fingers up its length, rubbed over the tip and gathered what trans-fluid leaked out. Cooling fans whirled to life, but this time, it was the CMO's.

"Like that, huh?" Drift mused.

"Yeah," Ratchet huskily replied and gently cupped his hands along Drift's face. He traced out to the other's helm and traced the sharp angles until his fingers messaged the finials. Drift purred and leaned into the touch as if he were a cybercat. With a final lustful glance and a lewd smile, Drift licked his lips and placed his wet lips to the tip of the red spike. Ratchet sharply inhaled and let out a moan.

Nothing was rushed with the way Drift mouthed his lover's spike. Lips glided gently around the tip, leaving wet trails as it circled over the spike. His tongue crept out and followed suit, only barely tracing the cord. Drift teased his way down, tracing the underside ridges with his tongue and gently pressed kisses as he went. Another moan escaped Ratchet's vocalizer as the sportster fully licked his way back up and repeated the action.

Eventually, Drift opened his mouth and sucked on the spike's tip. His tongue swirled over, exploring every surface before pressing deeper. That tongue of his drove the medic nuts! Drift expertly glided over the ridges, always finding the best way to give pleasure. With his head slowly bobbing, Drift worked a slow pace while he sucked, intending to bring his lover the same satisfaction.

Meanwhile, Ratchet thoroughly enjoyed the blowjob. In hopes of quickening the pace, the CMO pressed his hips up whenever Drift took his spike in deeper. With his hands still caressing finials, Ratchet smiled and admired the sight. Despite recent events, not many mechs took interest in him, and with Drift, he felt genuine affection, not just some fascination with his chubby belly. Well, Ratchet got that feeling of care from First Aide too.

With a heedy moan, Drift quickened his pace. He would take the spike deep within his mouth, pressing into his throat, and quickly pull back up the spike, all with his tongue going crazy on the shaft. With the mech humming, it sent vibrations through the spike that entirely stimulated Ratchet.

Ratchet wanted to loose control. He wanted to spurt his fluids deep within the younger mech's mouth. However, he wanted this night to be about Drift. Sure, he knew the sword's mech wanted him to get off, but Ratchet simply didn't want it to be one-sided. With my reluctance, Ratchet cupped the other's chin and lifted up.

"H-Hold on," He muttered. "Please..." Primus he was so close! If Drift didn't stop, he couldn't control himself much longer.

Drift onlined his optics and looked up. Ever so slowly, he pulled the red spike out of his mouth. Oral fluids sloppily dripped from his mouth as well as coated the spike. The younger mech frowned. "It's ok. You could have lost it." The frown turned into a crooked smile. "Unless you want something else." Ratchet smiled and nodded. "What else do you want?" Drift teased.

"Well, you know," Ratchet muttered, figuring the other should know what he was looking for.

"I want to hear you say it."

"I would like to, you know, spike you, if you'd like," Ratchet said, suddenly feeling awkward asking for what he wanted.

"Hmmm," Drift pouted. "I think you can ask better than that." Ratchet looked at him questioningly. "Ask me in a dirty way."

Ratchet snorted. He had no idea how Drift wanted him to ask for it, but he gave it a shot. "I want to fuck you."

"Little bit better," Drift cooed.

"I want to fuck you so badly that if you don't hope on my cock and ride me, I am going to explode. I desire your tight valve so badly," Ratchet huffed and purred as he saw Drift fingering his own valve. "I want to feel you surrounding my spike and feel you cum. I want to see you overload, and bring me to mine. Now, I hope that's good enough."

"Perfect," Drift said and cast the other mech a smile. "It was just perfect." Removing his own fingers, which were now wet with lubricant from his dripping valve, the sword's mech crawled over the medic and straddled his hips. Gently grabbing the spike, Drift rubbed it teasingly over his valve a few times before guiding it inside. Slowly, the younger mech sat himself down, letting the spike stretch inside his needy valve and reach deep inside. Drift was sitting upon Ratchet's hip with his optics half-lidded and mouth slowly gasping for cool air.

Slowly, the grey hips began to rock back and forth, causing nodes lining the valve to be tickled. With fans clicking on higher, Drift rocked more fervently and even leant forward and placed his hands on the other's chest. Bouncing in the medic's lap, Drift worked himself up, hoping this was pleasing to his partner as well.

There was no doubt of the CMO's pleasure upon the panting and moaning that expelled from his lips. A red pair of hands rubbed their way along the sport's car's thick thighs in an encouraging manner. Ratchet felt so good. Feeling his spike slid through the wet valve was sweetly intense. But he wanted more. Propping his feet flat on the bed, he helped by thrusting his hips up, burying his spike deep within his partner's valve.

Drift lustfully screamed as the top nodes were reached. He nearly lost his rhythm as he saw starts in front of his optics. Of all the dreaming he done in the past of making love to his crush, none of them equaled up to this! And as soon as it started, it stopped. Whining and looking down, Drift sulked.

"Get... On your back," Ratchet panted as he lifted at the other. Drift slid off and laid himself down. The medic grabbed a pillow and got to his knees. He mentioned to the sword's mech to raise his aft, and upon him doing so, placed a pillow beneath. Drift spread his legs wide, begging to be filled once again. Positioning himself, Ratchet sheathed himself fully into the wet valve once again.

Leaning down, Ratchet placed his hands beside Drift's shoulders and began pumping. He felt Drift's legs wrap around his waist and cling on- pulling himself deeper on the spike when it pumped in. Ratchet gave it his all; he did not know how much longer he would last. Fragging Drift felt so good, the tight valve felt like velvet against his spike. The CMO grumbled out a moan as he thrust hard.

Drift was letting out a string of encouraging moans as his valve began to flutter. Tightness closed along the pumping spike, released, and clenched down again. "AH! R-Ratch... A -I'mmmm gonna..." Drift shouted but never finished. Instead, his eyes shot open as he screamed. Trans fluid leaked from his valve and the once blue optics fluttered and shut off.

Upon seeing Drift loose himself at his actions, Ratchet smiled. He pumped a few more times as he felt his release build up, then expel into the spent valve. Ratchet steadied himself as it felt like jolts of electricity shot through his body. He knelt there huffing and gasped for air, desperately trying to cool his systems down. Hands tickling at his belly broke his state of calmness, and upon looking down, Ratchet was greeted by Drift's warm smile.

"That was amazing Ratchet!" Drift muttered and released his grip with his thighs. "I don't deserve three overloads from you."

"Yes you do," Ratchet said as he pulled his spike from the other's valve and laid down on the berth. "It was part of the deal." Drift cocked his head to the side in question. "Three for you, one for me." He held his arm out beckoning the other over.

Drift couldn't help but to laugh. "Whatever," He muttered as he snuggled in close to Ratchet. He rest his helm on the other's chest and wrapped an arm around the cubby belly. "Now I get to sleep with my teddy bear."

"Yeah, you do," Ratchet said and placed a kiss on the other's helm. The two idly caressed each other until both fell asleep in each other's arms.

... ... ... ... Aftermath.

It was well into the late evening when Ratchet woke up with his belly grumbling. Glancing at the clock, it was just past midnight and Drift was dead asleep at his side. No matter how hard he tried to go back to sleep, his stomach kept him awake. He was hungry once again. The medic let out a sign and carefully pried himself from Drift's grasp without waking him.

Carefully, Ratchet swung his legs over the side of the bed and got up, looking back to make sure Drift was still asleep. Good. He just wanted to slip out and get a snack, there was no need for Drift to get up. He lifted his arms in the air in a stretch and patted his grumbling belly. Time to get some food.

He made his way out of the room and down the hall. He had checked out the vending machines, but nothing in there looked appetizing. Ok, nothing in there seemed like a good, worthwhile snack because the food items were so small. He went down the elevator to check out another dinner in the hotel. Hopefully, they will have some sweet desserts.

Rounding the corner, he nearly ran smack into a winged blue mech. A split second went by, and both mech's stood there aiming guns at each other. Ratchet's spark danced within his chest. He was not prepared to run face to face with a Decepticon in the middle of the night and in their same hotel!

A chuckle was heard. "Is that the proper Autobot way to greet a past lover?" a deep voice called out.

"I could say the same to you," Ratchet boldly said. Great. Just what he needed. Thundercracker. Who was now eyeing him from head to toe.

"Looks like you've been busy," Thundercracker replied and bit his lower lip. "You look good. Nice and sexy." The blue seeker lowered his null ray and let the charge run from it. "Don't shoot, I lowered my weapon." Thundercracker raised his hands in jest, and pouted when Ratchet didn't drop his gun. "Come on. I am not on a mission. I don't want to fight you." He licked his lips and smiled. "You're too cute for that."

Ratchet almost smiled, but lowered his weapon. What were the chances of running into the Decepticon, who kept you prisoner? No, wait, that wasn't Thundercracker. The blue 'Con only fed him, spoke well of him, and fragged him.

Thundercracker has walked towards Ratchet while the medic was deep in thought. The seeker moved his hand out to touch the medic's belly, but Ratchet jumped.

"Don't be like that," Thundercracker pouted. "I just want to rub your belly." And at that moment, the CMO's belly growled. "Well, look who's hungry!" The belly was patted by a blue hand, and the seeker's wings flicked with joy. Closing the space between them, Thundercracker clasped both hands on Ratchet's belly and squished the flab.

Well, if Thundercracker was going to be all touchy, which still turned Ratchet on even if he didn't admit it- he was going to touched what he desired. Ratchet reached his hand out to fondle a wing, except now the seeker jumped back growling.

"It works both ways," Ratchet sharply spoke. "If you want to rub my belly, I get to rub your wings."

Thundercracker immediately stopped growling and nodded. "Fair enough. Sorry. Just a reaction when everyone wants to pet your wings weather you want it or not."

"DO you not want me to rub your wings?" Ratchet asked. He felt awkward, but couldn't deny himself that a set of wings caught his fancy.

"You're fine," Thundercracker said as he grabbed the medic's hands and planted them on his wings. The seeker's hands wrapped around Ratchet's waist, fondling his pudgy belly. The stomach growled again. "Hungry?"

"Yeah," Ratchet answered, giving the wings a pinch and felt the seeker's warm gasp. "Was just about to grab a bite."

"I know a good place," Thundercracker said and grabbed the other's hand.

"Um," Ratchet stammered. It probably wasn't a good idea to go out with a Decepticon. It could be a trap.

"I am not on a mission." Thundercracker reminded. "I have no clue how many 'Bots are here, and I was just wondering around the place we stopped at."

"We?"

"It's only my trine," Thundercracker said. "Starscream's out for the night and Skywarp is at a whore house," Thundercracker gave a slight pull to the arm, hoping to coax its owner along. "They aren't even near this town. I just wondered off and we are leaving tomorrow. It's okay."

"And how can I trust you?" Ratchet said.

"Did I harm you the last time?" Thundercracker asked. "Heh. I am the one who got shoved into the wall."

Ratchet still felt bad for that. "Sorry," he muttered.

The blue 'Con just shrugged. "You didn't do it. But if I had wanted to harm you, wouldn't I have done so then?" Ratchet didn't answer, just bit his lip. "Come on, I'll disconnect my guns. Let you tie me up. Whatever. I just want to share a meal with you. I just want to show you that there is more to me than just a brute."

"I dunno," Ratchet muttered. He knew it was dangerous, yet, after that time on the Decepticon brig, something about Thundercracker just made his spark melt. Maybe it was his wings, or maybe it was his deep voice, or the joy from having a forbidden fruit so to speak.

"You will always be able to leave," Thundercracker said. "You will always have that control. You can be in charge. I just want to be with you tonight. Not as a Decepticon, but rather as someone who admires you. Someone who finds you hot as the pits."

Ratchet didn't know what was going on with him, but before he knew it, he knew he was wearing a smile. He felt the seeker's arms wrap around his back, and he felt him walked with the 'Con out of the hotel and into the night. With someone who was on the other side of the war. And Ratchet felt good. He felt happy, for despite knowing better, he had fond memories of the time Thundercracker and he spent together. And he was hungry, and Thundercracker was taking him someplace good to eat.


End file.
